


Principal Zsasz

by VaDerQueeN69



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaDerQueeN69/pseuds/VaDerQueeN69
Summary: In this story Zsasz is a Principal at a high school in Gotham, he is retired after turning over evidence against his old employers. Victor wants something he can't have or is it a who?
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Victor is younger and retired from the hit man business. The main character is 18 and no longer a student at the end of the story. They don't act on anything until she graduates, I will not write underage anything. I don't own the characters from Gotham but I do own the Original Female and male characters.

“Oh he’s so domineering, I just want to sit on his desk and beg him for extra credit work,” Tarah Sighed while sitting in the auditorium at her High school. Her best friend Ben sighed beside her.

“Tarah you know he’s your Principal, and like ten years older than you, I'm fairly certain it’s illegal,” Ben says watching Principal Zsasz walk back and forth on the stage in the Auditorium. 

“Okay first of all I'm a senior and I’ve got three months till I graduate, Second he started it. You just can’t come into school looking like sex on legs, and third who cares how much older he is than me as long as we are both consenting adults I can ride that face till I can read it like a topographical map.”

“Good lord, your gonna drain him dry” Ben says covering his face and looking down into his lap.

“Tarah he’s older than you by like ten years, he’s probably got grandpa dick going on,” Shea whispered only loud enough for Ben and I to hear. 

All three of us sat in the back row which made our hysterical laughter that much louder. We didn't realize how loud we were till everyone had started to look at us, including the Principal. 

“Oh fuck, duck down,” I whispered at the other two causing them to duck down behind the seats. 

“Turn around stop staring at us, I saw a meme that was funny,” I said whisper yelling at the kids in the row in front of us. 

  
  


We stayed down there even after the Principal started talking again and waited till we were released before running out and to our lockers which were beside each other. Unfortunately for them The Principal's office was just down the hall giving them a clear view of when he came back. He stopped at the door to his office and turned to look at us, the other two avoided eye contact with him at all cost but I looked him dead in the eye. He smirked before going into his office and shutting the door. 

“Okay was it just me or was he eye fucking you?” Ben and Shea asked as we walked past the office door.

As we were passing I noticed a shadow of two feet standing against the door and couldn't help myself.

“Eh he’s probably in there popping Viagra for his, what did you call it Shea? Grandpa Dick?” I asked as soon as I was in front of the door. We were ten feet past the door just rounding the corner when I look back and see the door open and him in the hallway with his hands crossed over his chest. 

“These last couple months are gonna be so fun, let’s see what I can get away with?” I ask the other two before heading to my last class.

“I hate it when she says things like that,” Ben says to Shea as they walk down the hall to their classes.

“Yeah I know, just mean that whatever she does we are gonna get roped into the punishment as well. See you after school on the walk home,” Shea says to ben before disappearing into her classroom. 

“I said I wanted a best friend, did you have to make her a red head?” Ben said looking up at the ceiling in mock question. He entered his class and 

  
  


sat down at his desk and began the wait till the bell rang dismissing them for the day.

As school ended the three quietly walked to their lockers and grabbed what they needed for the evening to do their homework and made their way outside. 

"You okay Tarah?" Ben asks noticing the look on her face.

"Just I've got to go home ya know what it's like," Tarah says before sighing.

"Well how about we have a sleepover at my place, just the three of us? Midnight pasta, walking on the ceiling, just like old times," Ben says making eye contact with Shea over Tarah's shoulder.

"That sounds awesome Benny," Shea says grabbing Tarah's arm and bouncing around making me laugh. 

"When you get home ask ur parents right away, you know how they are about last minute plans," Ben says before they turn onto their street. 

"We can talk about Mr. Zsasz, I know you want to," Ben says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

"What you said in the hallway I thought for sure someone in the office heard you, thought you were going to get detention," Shea said before getting quiet as we neared her house. 

"Ha she would only go if Mr. Zsasz was the one sitting in on it," Ben says laughing evilly. 

"Oh my gosh shut up, he wouldn't be interested in me anyway. Not with me being on the heavy side, plus he probably wants someone skinny. Ooh maybe he wants one of you. Shall I set you both up with him?" I asked looking back and forth between the two.

"I think I'm good, he's all yours sweets. He's kind of scary Hun," Shea said before quickly waving goodbye and heading into her house. 

"He is scary but not in an I'm going to kill you kind of way. You know who he used to be right?" Ben asks quickly knowing that his house was next.

"I know but he's retired from that line of work. When he turned against his employers he swore he wouldn't do that stuff anymore. The commissioner gave him a pardon. He wouldn't hurt me or anyone now," Tarah says.

"Yeah your right just be careful, old tendencies never fully go away Hun. See you tomorrow, and talk to your parents about the weekend," Ben says before walking to his door and heading inside.

None of them noticed the car following them, or how it slowed when they got closer to each of their houses. Nobody saw how the car pulled into a spot just down from Tarah’s house and sat and watched it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets detention, and the tension snaps back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Swearing, sexual innuendos, and tension.

The next day came too early for the three friends as they had all stayed up late doing homework. The first in the pack to walk down the street was obviously Tarah as she was the one that lived at the end of the block in an old creepy house, the next was Ben who slowly walked down his walkway with a thermos of coffee in one hand and his book bag in the other. Last but certainly not least was Shea who has chugging a flavored water while making her way down her porch stairs.

“You know coffee will stunt your growth right? I’ve met your mom, your already going to be height challenged. Shea, well at least shea is drinking water,” Tarah said while she held a cold coffee in one hand and a Diet Pepsi in the other.

The other two stop and look at her before each answering,

“Pot,” says Shea.

“Or kettle today,” Ben says wearily.

“A bit of both I stayed up late getting my homework done and then I couldn't sleep, I tried,” Tarah says chugging a bit of each drink.

“I wonder why you couldn’t sleep?” Ben says smirking thinking about the texts you had sent him.

“Oh shut up, let’s just get to school,” Tarah says starting to walk ahead of them.

“We are just picking on you, calm down,” Shea says grabbing another Flavored water from her bag and drinking it.

“What did you parents say about coming over?” Ben asks sipping his coffee.

“They said I can go but that I’ve got to be home at noon on Sunday,” Tarah says lifting her head and eyeing the school that was slowly coming into view.

“We better finish these, seniors or not we can get into some serious trouble,” Tarah says while giggling thinking about Mr. Zsasz being the one to punish her. 

“I know that giggle, are you thinking about a certain Principal doing the punishing?” Ben says quickly drinking the rest of his coffee and making sure the lid is closed before putting it in his bag.

“Nope, I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about Ben,” Tarah says while walking up the stairs hearing Ben and Shea snicker behind me.

As soon as they walked in the front door, they heard a deep authoritative voice calling their names and they snapped their heads to the right.

“Oh shit, we are so busted,” I whisper seeing the Principal coming towards us.

“You three in my office right now,” Principal Zsasz says and motions for us to go ahead of him.

Ben and Shea went ahead of me putting me right in front of Mr. Zsasz as we all walked towards his office, the door stood ajar as if he had been waiting for the three of us to walk in.

We all stood in front of his desk and waited for him to begin talking, I could see sweat began to form on the others foreheads as he simply sat and waited for us to break. Shea broke first.

“I'm sorry Mr. Zsasz I think, I think I need to,” Shea said before taking off towards the girls bathroom. Shea gets really nervous and tends to throw up. 

Ben was next to break.

“I'm sorry for interrupting your speech yesterday in the auditorium. I heard a funny joke and I couldn't hold it in,” he said sweating and fiddling with his fingers.

Mr. Zsasz turned his head my way, as if I was going to crack under his steely gaze.

“The joke was, why don’t cannibals eat clowns? Because they taste funny,” I said not giving and inch. Ben started to snort and laugh. 

“We are late for class Sir, are we in trouble for anything?” I asked crossing my arms over my ample chest. I saw his eyes flicker down momentarily before meeting my eyes once again.

“No I just wanted to know why I was interrupted yesterday, tell Shea when you see her I don’t know why she got so upset but she isn’t in trouble. Ben I can appreciate a good joke like anybody else, but next time try to keep it down,” Mr. Zsasz says before turning to me again.

“As for you young lady, someone in the office heard a comment you made yesterday as you passed by and informed me about it so I think as punishment your going to stay after school and be my assistant for an hour or so,” Mr. Zsasz says before dismissing us to go to class.

“I'm so fucked, I have to stay in a closed room with him for an hour and do what he says,” I say gulping slightly.

“Tarah you know he can’t touch you, its illegal, and if he does you can file charges against him,” Ben says pulling some books from his locker and stuffing his thermos inside his locker after he pulled it from his book bag.

“Yeah Ben is right, You will be fine there is always at least two or three people who stay over in the office for an hour so you won't be totally alone with him,” Shea said having left the bathroom as Ben and I were leaving the Principal's office.

The day seemed to fly by and before I knew it the final bell had rung and I was standing at my locker grabbing some of my homework when I heard someone clear their throat from down the hall. I turned my head towards the noise and found Mr. Zsasz standing a few feet from me with his arms crossed.

“Is there anything I need or can bring with me Mr. Zsasz, I do have a bit of homework,” I said looking at him with one hand in the locker and the other holding another Diet Pepsi. 

“Can I be frank with you Tarah?” Mr. Zsasz asks moving closer.

“You can be whoever you want to be, Mr. Zsasz. But if you want to be Frank go ahead, you are the Principal here.” I said pulling my history and English work out and putting it in my bag. I didn't see him move closer till I saw his shoes in my peripheral. I slowly stood up and raised my eyes to meet his impossibly dark chocolate ones.

“My name is Victor, and you know that and what I used to be. So let me try again smart ass, I am the one who heard what you said yesterday,” he says leaning towards me. 

“I know you did, I could see your shadow from under the door. You seem to be slipping up on those great hit man skills of yours in your retirement,” Tarah said using air quotes on the word Retirement. 

“My skills are perfectly fine, you however are stuck here for an hour so grab your work and follow me,” he says before turning and marching back to his room and holding the door open waiting for her to follow.

“I'm gonna be Tarah with you not frank, I’ve got three months left of this place till I graduate. Then after that, whatever naughty things your thinking could happen. But till then I'm still your student so stop eye fucking me or I'm going to keep eye fucking you. We clear, Sir,” I said stepping into his personal space. 

Tarah watched his eyes widen in surprise and possibly lust before a mask of indifference slid into place making him unreadable and moving a step back while closing his door. 

“You have an hour, do your homework. And so we are clear, I’ve never needed any blue pill to keep me up. A Mouthy Senior does more than enough, ” He said eyeing her up and down before going and sitting behind his desk.

“Do I know this Senior,” Tarah asked going and sitting on the small couch he had in his office. When he didn't say anything she sat down and began doing her homework with her headphones in and the volume up high.

I watched him from the corner of my eye as he went through paper after paper, signing his name and making notes. I shook my head and focused on my homework. A little over an hour later a wad of paper hit the paper in front of me and made me look up in irritation.

“What,” I asked pulling my headphones out. 

“Your hours up,” he said getting up and stretching out his tired muscles from sitting to long.

“Great because my homework is done,” I said before bending over and grabbing my bag to head home. When I came back up I caught him staring at my ass in my tight jeans and reached down and snapped in front of it.

“My eyes are up here Sir,” I said before leaving and going to my locker.

On my way out the door I heard him groan and smirked at myself knowing that I was going to make the last three months hell for him. 

Throwing my finished work in my locker I grabbed my leather jacket and quickly locked it back up before sliding out the front doors and heading home.

Five minutes after leaving the school I heard a car rumbling behind me and quickly stopped and turned, I found myself looking at a sleek black BMW i8. It had stopped in the middle of the road as if waiting for me to turn around and keep walking. I knew who was in there, so I purposefully walked up to the drivers side and knocked on the window. I knew he wouldn’t roll it down so I Licked his window and blew him a kiss before walking away. It didn't follow me home after that, it turned on the next block leaving me to walk home alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor stayed seated for a minute or two before he gathered his things and headed out to his car. He knew following her was a bad idea but he felt like he needed to follow her home and keep her safe. It had been a few years since he had retired from the Hit man business and hadn’t felt his blood pounding in just as many years. 

The girl was young, but certainly not naive and had stood up to him where most people cower. It was still a great feeling when they did that, but he couldn't understand what drew him to her. He watched her pull another pop from her bag this time it was a diet Mountain Dew and begin to drink it not realizing how close he had gotten to her when she suddenly stopped and turned to look at his car. He stopped just as quickly as her and sat there not knowing what to do when she suddenly marched to his car and knocked on his window. 

He sat there watching her face through his window before he inhaled sharply when she licked his window. He nearly rolled his window down when she blew him a kiss but knew it would be inappropriate of him to do so, not knowing how far she would go. He watched her walk away before he turned at the next street to head home. 

After he arrived home he spent the rest of the evening lost in his thoughts about a certain High schooler. He knew it was forbidden, and he knew she was right but it didn't stop him from thinking about her in his shower or her in his shower with him. As he lay in bed waiting for sleep he couldn't help but think that these last three months were going to try his patience. Not just by other students but by her as well.

  
  
  


The next morning he followed his normal morning routine but mentally geared himself up knowing that today was friday and that the kids would be edgy and confrontational seeing as it’s the start of the weekend. Also another day he had to see her, wearing jeans that hugged her perfect bottom and made her legs longer..nope stop don't think about it. 

"I need to get laid, and get her out of my system," he thought as he drove towards the school.

“Why did I choose to be a high school Principal?” he asked aloud in his silent car.

He quickly pulled into the teachers lot and parked in his spot before getting out and heading in through the employee entrance. His office looked like it had been cleaned when he walked in and quickly sat down and pulling out the paperwork he didn't get done yesterday. She had been to distracting, he had spent the whole time looking at one paper and looking up at her. He spent the next hour finishing them and handing them to the people they needed to go to before he made his way out the front doors and began greeting the students.

It was a few minutes before the bell rang that he saw the three of you running down the sidewalk when he noticed the look on the other two’s faces as they kept looking back at her. What had she told them about her detention? He asked himself before he shut the doors and headed to his office to make the morning announcements. The days began to blur together before he new it two weeks had passed without any further incident with the three and he was able to focus on his duties as the Principal. 

(let's pretend that it's April and they graduate June 1st) 

April

As Victor sat at his desk one morning he was going over the announcements before everyone got there when he noticed a birthday and how old they would be. He found himself thinking about some very unprofessional thoughts about one of his students and felt his pants tighten. 

“She was legal today, oh the plans I’ve got for you baby girl, ” he thought licking his lips.

May 

“One month to go,” Tarah thought to herself as she was walking to school one morning the other two were happily chatting away about some tv show or other. 

“What has you so quiet today?” Shea asks breaking the conversation with Ben to look at me.

“Nothing just realizing that in a month the three of us graduate, and I don’t know what I want to do with my life. What If I don't want to go to college, what if in a month I cease to exist to him?” Tarah says tearing up and slows to a stop.

“Sweety nobody knows what they want to do with their life, not everyone is cut out for college, and if he forgets about you I know where he lives so you can go “surprise” him,” Ben says before smirking. 

“In fact, how about we make him always remember you?” Ben says looking at Shea and smiling, his head already pumping out ideas. 

“Oh no should I be scared, it's usually me with the bad ideas. Its scary when you or Shea get them,” Tarah says already seeing the detention slip.

“It won't be anything at school, and you already know he wants you. So how about a little enticement, you in for the win chicky?” Ben asks eyes lit with excitement.

“Nothing to get me put in jail or with a record?” Tarah and Shea ask at the same time.

“Oh it was once and you got off with a warning,” Ben says before scoffing.

“Yeah and I was grounded for a month, but fine I'm in,” Tarah says before eyeing Shea.

“Can I just be the distraction and lookout please, I don't want to actually know what your going to do. Plausible Deniability,” she says before walking around Ben and Tarah to walk into the schools front doors.

“Okay now that she is out of earshot, before you go to your last class I want you to go in the bathroom and right him a note but sign it secret admirer. Can you do that?” Ben says as they stand close together by the front doors.

“Yeah I can do that, what are you planning Ben?” Tarah asks already thinking about what she is going to put into the note.

“You are going to be his secret admirer for the rest of the month. Once a week I'm going to drop off a note in his mailbox before he gets home. Although I'm going to time it right and take one over the night before graduation, we will talk about that the closer we get. See ya after school, don't forget the note” he says before hurrying off to his class.

(Time Skip to just before her last class)

Tarah walked from her history class and made her way to the girls restroom and quickly pulled a piece of paper from her notebook and quickly wrote a small message before signing it and folding it up.

The Note: 

Roses are red 

Violets are blue 

Think of me in bed

And I want you too 

A secret admirer 

Tarah quickly shoved it into her back pocket and ran to her last class, arriving just before the bell rang. As the last bell of the day rang through the room she couldn’t help but think about the note in her back pocket. As she packed her things up she unconsciously reached into her back pocket to the note that sat inside and smiled thinking about devious Ben’s plan was. As she was the last one from the room she walked slowly to her locker to pick up her books she would need for homework that night before walking out of the school to see Ben and Shea waiting on the sidewalk.

“Alright girly give me the note I won't be walking with you guys on the days I drop these off,” is all he said before Tarah handed him the note and watched as he took off. Tarah was extremely nervous about the whole plan, she knew who he used to be and how smart he was. She knew he would figure it out and she braced herself for when he finally did, and what he would do about it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Victor quietly left the school and walked to his car putting his briefcase in the backseat before getting behind the wheel. The drive to his house was quiet and a bit tense as he went over the preparations for the graduation ceremony next month. As he pulled into his garage he groaned as he remembered that he had to grab the mail as it was always delivered while he was the school. He quickly parked in his garage and grabbed his briefcase from the back seat before hitting the garage door opener making the door go down before walking into his house. 

He put his briefcase down in his home office before making his way to the front door and grabbing the mail from the mailbox and heading back to his office after he locked his front door again. He started to sort his mail, bills in one pile and junk in the other. What he didn't expect was the piece of notebook paper and the hastily written note from a secret admirer. “But why was it written on notebook paper?” he wondered aloud to himself. 

He had an idea as to who his admirer was but wanted to see how far they were willing to go. He read the lines several times before putting it away and grabbing his briefcase and began to work on the preparations for the graduation ceremony. A few hours later he laid awake in his bed going over everything but kept coming back to her note. He knew it was her note but he was willing to bet his favorite gun that it was Ben that dropped the note off. It was going to be an interesting month but he couldn't wait for the graduation ceremony 

(let’s skip to the next day Ben drops off a note)

“Alright Tarah your next note should be a little flirty same procedure as the last time, write it and have it ready by the end of school,” Ben says before turning and walking to class.

“Can I do flirty or just down right come onto him?” Tarah asks turning to Shea.

“I have no idea what Ben's plan is so do whatever it's not like Ben reads them,” Shea says before heading to her own class.

“Good point,” she said. She was definitely going to have some fun with this next note. She thought about what she was going to say in the note all day before coming to a conclusion. When she did she spent the rest of the school day with an evil smirk on her face, she even wrote it ahead of time. At the end of the day she simply walked up to Ben with the same evil smirk handed it to him and walked away missing the concerned looks that passed from Shea to Ben.

  
  
  
  


(skip to Victor getting home, because I’m lazy)

Victor pulled into his garage and followed his same routine of grabbing his briefcase and heading inside through the door in the kitchen before putting his briefcase in the office and going to get the mail. He had been wondering when he would get another note he had been checking all week.

A smile suddenly appeared on his face when he spotted the notebook paper and eagerly opened it. His jaw promptly dropped and his cock hardened so fast he thought he might pass out from the blood rushing south.

  
  
  
  
  


The Note: 

I love the way your suits hug your chest and your pants make your ass look amazing. I can’t wait to see what you have hidden underneath all that silk. I want to tie you up and blindfold you and find out what you taste like, but be careful I tend to bite. Tell me are you big all over?

The time grows near, but I'm not quaking in fear. Catch me if you can.

Secret Admirer 

  
  


Victor read the note over and over completely forgetting about the work in his briefcase. His shower lasted a bit longer that night, he couldn't resist the temptation of touching himself even though he felt guilty about the fact that she was his student. He couldn't wait till she graduated, but knew that she might leave to go to college or find someone else. He was an older man and he loved his job and didn't want to jeopardize it by acting to soon. He arrived late the next day as he had accidentally slept through his alarm from staying up too late. He sped walked through the school from the employee lounge to his office, it didn't go unnoticed by three of his students who watched from down the hall. 

“Tarah what did you put in that note, he looks like he didn’t get any sleep at all?” Ben whisper yells to his best friend who was leaning against her locker with a smug look on her face.

“Nothing Benny, just ramping him up for after graduation, run along to class now,” Tarah says and struts away to her class.

“They are going to tear each other apart, well plan on not seeing her for like a week after we graduate,” Ben says walking away from Shea and heading to his own classroom.

“He looks like he spent the night jacking off, probably slept through his alarm,” Shea said and left her locker.

  
  


(oh look another skip to the next time Ben drops off a note)

  
  


The morning of the next day ben was to drop off a note he walked ahead of the girls and unlocked his locker and was promptly hit in the face by a folded piece of paper. The front of the note Had Tarah’s name on it, so when she finally walked in he handed her the note. 

The Note:

Your playing with fire Baby Girl, how about you drop off the last note, give him a break. Or are you too chicken to face me yourself? Come find out for yourself if I’m big all over. Send something with the note to let me know your serious.

Sir

Tarah reads the note and promptly drops to her knees and whimpers. She knew he would figure it out, he probably knew from the first one. Ben just had to mess with him and now The fucking principal was taunting her by placing the note in bens locker knowing that he would hand it to her. She didn't see The principal watching from around the corner or how he licked his lips when she dropped to her knees. It was going to be a very uncomfortable day for both of them. 

  
  
  
  
  


The new note from Tara: 

I think I will let the anticipation build a bit longer. I'm not sure what to call you other than sir or maybe… Daddy. Would you like it if I called you that? It’s gonna be fun finding out either way. I should get punished for the dirty thoughts running through my head about you. What do you think about detention Sir? Could you handle that? 

Baby Girl 

Victor’s chest heaved in his chest as he read the note again. If he was being truthful with himself, he wasn't sure he could handle her being in a closed room with him. Victor was late again the next day but stayed late to catch up on his paperwork and put the finishing touches on the Graduation ceremony before he went home to catch up on sleep and get a few things done around the house that he had been putting off. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting steamy. Please don't judge. Daddy kink. Dirty talk.

Victor’s week flew by, all the plans had to be overseen and he was constantly running from his office to fix a mistake. Before he knew it was the day the next note was to be dropped off and too see if she actually left anything with the note. Victor actually left the building before the bell was finished ringing through the school. He drove as quickly as he could while still obeying the law to his house and quickly changed out of his suit coat and rolled up his shirt sleeves to rest in the crook of his elbow and sat in his living room facing the door. Ten minutes later he heard a noise on his front porch and got up and slowly made his way to his front door. He heard some muttering from the other side and yanked the door open and leaned in the doorway with an amused look on his face. He stood up slowly and met the eyes of a frightened Ben and Shea. 

“She pulled the best friend card and made us do it, said you have to be a good boy and have patience. She also gave us this to give to you, please don't expel us?” Ben and Shea started pleading at the same time.

Victor simply held out his hand for the box Ben held in his hand with a note attached. 

“Your not in trouble it’s after school hours we are all civilians right now. So tell me, why she was too much of a coward to bring this here herself?” Victor asked them not opening the box.

“She thought you might say that, so she wanted me to give you this as well if you said that. And to use it after the ceremony.” Ben said handing him a slip of paper with what Victor assumed was Tarah’s number on it. 

“So are you guys going to leave or are you going to stand on my porch all night?” Victor asked the two sweating teenagers.

“We were told to wait till you opened the box and to report back to her via text,” Shea said looking nervously at the box not knowing what was in there. 

Victor cautiously opened one end of the box before slamming it closed and walking back into the house and slamming the door closed behind him. 

A few minutes later he heard them leave whispering loudly about his reaction, neither of them knew what was inside the box but knew from his reaction that it was either very bad or very good. He had run up to his room and sat the gift box on his bed before stepping back and staring at it like it would catch fire. She had sent him a gift box with a pair of boy short lace underwear with a note. 

The note: 

Next week is graduation

Hope you like them

I wore these while I was in detention the first time

Wear them for me at the ceremony so at least one of us will be wearing some.

Baby Girl 

Victor could have died right then and there if he didn't have to go to work the next day or the next week. He pulled the clean underwear from the tissue paper bed and walked into his bathroom.

(use your imagination on what he did in there )

Victor actually showed up on time to work the whole rest of the week. The last day, the one right before Graduation held a lot of tension and it was felt all through the school. There were two people in the school that were feeling it just a bit more than the others and it made the two rather grouchy. As her last class rolled around she quickly sat in the back and day dreamed wishing the class would end already. As the minutes ticked by Tarah talked herself into actually going over to his house to drop off the last note but knew that he would probably be waiting for her like he was the other two.

As soon as the last bell rang she was up and out of her seat and rushing to the door and to her locker to grab her things. She was one of the first people to leave the building but knew that she had to walk to his place and that would take time. She was just hoping that he opened the door like he did for the others. Yeah she had been watching from down the street but she wished that she had been on that porch. 

As she rounded the corner onto his street she looked down towards his house and spotted him pulling into his garage and knew that by the time she got down there he would be waiting. So she did the most bad ass thing she could think of and moved to the middle of the street and started strutting down the road with a bit more swagger in her step than usual. 

He must have been watching for her because the closer she got to his house she saw him open the door and stand with his arms crossed over his chest and the sleeves rolled up and a wolfish grin on his face. She prowled up the stairs towards him which put him on guard and he got into a fighting stance readying for anything she threw at him. She didn't jump on him or anything but she did bodily push him back into his house and slammed the door shut. 

“You ready, one more day and then your mine,” he said slamming his hands against the door behind her back watching her eyes dilate in lust. She didn't say anything but she did bring her hands up to run them down the front of his shirt only stopping at his waistband. 

“You never did answer me. Is it sir or Daddy?” she asked watching him close his eyes and breath through his nose slowly. 

“After tomorrow we can figure that out. Now be very still hands at your side, I won’t hurt you.” he whispered leaning his head to the side and running his nose up the column of her neck before licking the shell of her ear and listened to her gasp. 

“Mm you smell delicious, I can’t wait to taste more of you,” he said against her cheek edging closer and closer to her mouth. If she turned her head right now they would be kissing and he found himself digging his nails into the wood behind her head. She had other plans though, she gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it from the waistband of his pants and slipped her small hands up his shirt and found warm skin. She smiled when he growled and twitched under her fingertips before he reluctantly moved away and sat on the couch, hoping that the distance would help him breath. She saw him close his eyes and lay his head back before she looked down and saw the boner he was definitely not hiding from her. 

She moved silently away from the door and moved around to the back of the couch behind him and leaned over it and bit his ear which made him gasp making his eyes pop open. She smiled down at him and moved away from the back and moved towards her bag that had fallen to the floor. She pulled something out and left it sitting on his coffee table before moving back to the door and reaching to open it, but was stopped by a large hand against the wood and a warm body pressing against her back. 

“One more day and then this sweet ass is mine,” he said moving his other hand down to give her ass a squeeze only to find she wasn't wearing panties. 

“Ah ah ah no touching sir,” she said before leaning forward and whispering one last thing in his ear before leaving.

“I won’t be wearing a bra or panties tomorrow, hope you enjoy the ceremony,” she said pecking him on the lips and running from the house looking back to see him still standing there frozen.


End file.
